flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
Greed
Overview Truth (Hatena ID: ArtGoesBang1991 is a mildly known artist from the Americas region of Flipnote Hatena. Those who know of his work, mostly know him for his Yu-Gi-Oh! Flipnotes which feature multiple characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe summoning their ace monsters. Real Life Truth, is known to be very cautious, so not a lot is known about him. Though several things are known, he's from New York City, and is 21 years old as of (2012-08-30). He love to draw. What else is known about him is that he also is a fan of the american bands Linkin Park and Greenday, the japanese bands FLOW, as well as SCANDAL, though he admits that he doesn't keep up with any of these bands info and is last to know of new songs. Aside from that, not much else is know about him. Hatena History Truth first created a Hatena account in mid 2009 under the alias "Greed", though he didn't post anything until early 2010, when he had a wifi signal to use. Though he remained unknown to most of Hatena, he had a few followers who seemed especially interested in his Yu-Gi-Oh! Flipnotes, most of his Yu-Gi-Oh! Flipnotes have more then 3,000 stars. This trend continued until late 2010 to early 2011 when he began to experiment with different anime, ranging from BLEACH to Zatch Bell. Then, in the summer of 2011, Truth created a series called "Black Dawn", which he has been working on for 10 years. After the first chapter, Truth said the series was being cancelled, then announced a series called "Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends" to be posted soon, retaining a wide amount of elements that was to be used in Black Dawn including Characters, names, behavior habits, and announced the series would introduce "Summoning Mechanics". He also pointed out that the story would be altered slightly to blend well with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe. In a YouTube private message, he said the Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends series "Would most likely be 5 Parts per episode, which would make it run like a mini series". Further adding that the series would span over 2 seasons with a total of "about 24 episodes". In April 2012, Truth announced that he would be taking a hiatus on Hatena due to his Nintendo DSi breaking down. When asked on YouTube how it happened he says "I have no clue", further adding "I had been working on a BLEACH flipnote for quite some time and it all of a sudden just stopped working." Since then, he has been posting statements on both YouTube and Facebook, claiming his impatience towards the release of Flipnote Memo so he can finally draw the ideas he had been trying not to forget. On September 28, he announced via Twitter that he would reboot his series "Black Dawn". In YouTube private messages he said that the original manga style first chapter would be completely redrawn and animated instead of manga. He also says that the characters would be redrawn with a new design, having confirmed that he's already made the concept designs on paper, and that due to his phone being locked into only typing japanese, he has also expressed interest in doing a japanese subbed version of each episode, as to appeal to japanese fans. Truth goes on to add that the story would still be the same as it was originally meant to be, and that Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends would most likely be either cancelled or put on hiatus. He says if Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends is on Hiatus, then it's to finish Black Dawn and to give time to think of the designs for the monsters. And if it was to be cancelled it would be because he has lost interest in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series or because he hasn't been able to think of monster designs for other monsters besides the ones in the main characters deck. On January 11, Truth posted a tweeted stating that he had began drawing "His Series" which is presumably his Black Dawn reboot. Since then, he claims to have delayed the animation, a few times due to various factors, though does admit to have completed at least 3 part, with the 4 part almost finished. As for release date, Truths had originally planned for a Feb. 2013 or Mar. 2013 release date, though, due to the delays, it may release sometime in March. Links Truth does have a YouTube account that hasn't been as active since his flipnote hiatus. He also has a twitter where he says that he uses his phone to Tweet and that his phone is locked into typing japanese. Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/JakeQSecret Hatena: http://flipnote.hatena.com/5D177CA02C30CB55@DSi/ Youtube: http://youtube.com/artgoesbang1991 Category:Greed1991 category:Creators Category:Greed1991 category:Creators Category:Greed1991 category:Creators